Chapter 4.3
'''His Name is Chuuta '''is the third chapter of Season 4 and the twentieth chapter of ēlDLIVE. Summary Nao Nada lies on the ground, battered and covered in blood. He looks up at Chuuta, who's facing down an alien. Four hours before, Nao is walking down the street, looking at his low test scores, before Chuuta falls out of the sky, landing upside down on top of Nao's head. He recognizes Chuuta as his classmate in first year, and remembers that he talked to himself a lot. Chuuta apologizes and leaves, while Nao thinks about what a strange guy he is. Nao comes home and sees his mom floating and unconscious in the kitchen. There are also stains on the floor as well. A note tells him to put on the glasses on the table, and when he does he's horrified to see his mom actually being held by a huge, pregnant alien. Another smaller alien, the husband of the alien, tells Nao that they are Pentanians who crash-landed on Earth and they are going to use his house as a place for his wife to give birth, and that if he does not go and gather meat for her, she'll eat his mother. The alien tags along as he forces Nao to steal meat from a grocery store. Nao runs from the store into the park, where he bumps into Chuuta again. The alien, invisible to him since he can't see him or hear him without the glasses, remarks that he smells delicious. Chuuta asks Nao why is he talking to himself, and Nao lies that he always had the habit, like Chuuta, before running home. There, the pregnant Pentanian refuses to eat the meat since it's rotten and demanded fresh, live meat. Nao is forced to go to the park again to kidnap someone, but refuses to do it. Some of his friends greet him, but they don't understand his gestures when he tries to tell them about the alien, depressing him. Chuuta, seeing him from afar, walks over to him and tells him that he can talk to him about his talking-to-himself habit, since back when they were classmates Nao told the same thing to him when Chuuta was being bullied. Nao is touched, and when the alien wants to kidnap him to feed him to his wife, he shouts out loud that he won't let him lay a hand on Chuuta. Dolugh tells Chuuta that he can smell SPH coming from Nao, and he calls in to the station. The Pentanian is about to attack Chuuta, but is intercepted by Dolugh. Nao is shocked to discover that there's an alien living inside of him all this time and the reason why he talks to himself. The Pentanian appears and tries to convince him to not interfere, since they are both aliens, but Chuuta refuses and tells him that he will arrest him as a member of élDLIVE. The Pentanian is scared and threatens Nao's mother, but a call from Veronica reveals that problem was taken cared of, because Division 5 had arrived at Nao's house and arrested the female Pentanian. Furious at the news that his wife was arrested, the male Pentanian tries to melt Chuuta with his drool, but is defeated with Naminui. Misuzu and Chips arrive after that and take the situation from there. Nao is flustered at the sight of his first crush there, and when he sees blood on him he faints. While the cleanup crew checks him for injuries, he thinks about how hard it must have been for Chuuta to not tell anyone about Dolugh, and resolves to ask him about everything that happened after they went into separate classes. However, the cleanup crew informs him that his memories of the day will be erased. Laine calls in to tell Division 2 of another case. As they run off, Nao thanks Chuuta and tells élDLIVE good luck. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Trivia * This chapter was also serialized in black-and-white as a special chapter in Weekly Shonen Jump Issue 2015-10, with several differences from the full color version. The tankōbon version has several differences as well. Category:Manga Category:Chapters